EGB 3: Magic in Manhattan
by A Rhea King
Summary: An evil witch has come to New York in search for a mythical orb. When she kidnaps Eduardo's nephew as a lure, he is determined to rescue his nephew of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Ghostbusters:Magic in Manhattan  
By A. Rhea King

Chapter 1

Wearing an evil smile, the woman watched the sailors pass by where she hid. She passed her hand over her body; palm facing her; her figure wavered and resolved into another dungaree clad sailor. The woman walked off the boat with the other sailors, disappearing behind a stack of crates. She came out of the shadows behind the crates as herself and slipped through the wharf gates unseen. She stopped a block down and looked around, smiling again.

"Now all I have to do is find the orb. And everything will be mine," She said.

She started walking, disappearing into the dark.

#

Kylie came around the corner and stopped. Potato chip crumbs, a dirty plate, and half a glass of soda littered the coffee table. Eduardo had his feet propped up on the table amid the mess and was snoring in deep sleep.

"Eduardo!" Kylie snapped.

Eduardo jumped, knocking the glass over and sending the plate flying. Garrett looked up from his seat in front of the coffee table when the plate landed in his lap, costing him a man on his video game. Garrett scowled at the plate, and then tossed it back on the coffee table. He turned back to the television, listening to the two.

"Eduardo, why don't you do something for a change? Like clean this up!" Kylie snapped.

Eduardo looked up at her. "You woke me up for that?"

"Yes. I woke you up for that."

"I was having a cool dream."

"Now you have a cool job; cleaning this mess up."

Eduardo frowned at her, but started cleaning the coffee table.

"And when you're done with that, Egon assigned us to clean the traps today," Kyle added, walking around the corner.

"AH MAN!" Eduardo cried, "Why I always get stuck cleaning the traps with _YOU_!?"

Garrett looked back at Eduardo. "Because deep down she really enjoys your company. Gives her someone to make miserable and you _know_ that's her first passion,"

Eduardo shot Garrett a glare. Garrett looked back around, chuckling to himself.

"Besides, when's the last time you did _anything_ around here?" Roland added from behind Eduardo. "I think that other job you said you have is starting to interfere, Eduardo."

"Yeah. You're missing out on your beauty sleep," Garrett taunted.

Eduardo stood up and dumped a handful of potato chip crumbs on Garrett's head. Garrett spun his chair around, glaring at Eduardo. His words died as thoughts. There was something not right about the look on Eduardo's face, something that closely resembled anger.

"Don't do that again," Garrett said, but lacking the threat usually behind it.

Eduardo looked at Roland. "If my other job's interfering, then maybe it's time I _quit_ this one," Eduardo hissed, then went into the kitchen.

Roland and Garrett exchanged surprised looks.

#

Kylie and Eduardo both looked up when the door at the top of the stairs opened. Garrett hesitated, watching Eduardo.

"We have a call," Garrett said.

"We'll be right up," Kylie said.

Garrett nodded, leaving.

Kylie looked at Eduardo. He'd already turned back to cleaning the trap

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"What's up between you and Garrett?"

"Nothin',"

"So he normally gives you strange looks?"

Eduardo stopped what he was doing, looking at her. "Perhaps I should go look 'nothing' up for you? Oh. Wait. I forgot. According to you three I _can't_ read," Eduardo threw down the trap he was cleaning and stormed upstairs.

Kylie stared slack jawed at him, not sure what to say against that.

"And I thought _I_ was sensitive!" Kylie muttered to herself. She set her trap down and hurried upstairs.

#

The four stopped outside of the bar, watching people run out of it.

"Ever notice how they're just always so overjoyed to see us?" Garrett asked.

"It's your breath, Garrett," Kylie teased.

Garrett faked laughter, slapping his knee. "Oh! That was so funny!"

Garrett looked back at Eduardo. Eduardo was trailing behind and hadn't said a word since they had left the Firehouse. Garrett looked back around. Maybe with this unusual bad mood Eduardo was in it was better he said little.

"That's our cue," Roland said after the last person ran out.

The four walked in and stopped inside the door. A skinny, twig limbed ghost was hovering above the bar. A man crouched behind the bar, hugging something to his chest. He looked up at Eduardo.

"DO SOMETHING!" He yelled.

Eduardo shrugged a little, pulling his blaster. Kylie, Roland and Garrett pulled theirs and all four aimed at the ghost.

"Three!" They said together and shot the thing.

It dodged, heading for the wall. They shot ahead of it and it got caught up in the beam. There was a strange, high-pitched squeal and then it popped. The four shut their blasters off, staring where it had been.

"_What_ just happened?" Garrett asked.

"Good question."

Kylie pulled her PKE meter off her belt and switched it on. Nothing showed up.

"It's dead. Nothing."

"RIGHT ON!" Garrett said. "Now _that's_ the way to exterminate!" Garrett turned, looking up at Eduardo. "Ain't that right Ed?"

"Sure," Eduardo said quietly.

Kylie and Roland looked at him.

Eduardo was standing where the ghost had vanished, looking at something on the floor. The three joined him, staring at a pile of what looked like charcoal dust.

"What's that?" Kylie wondered out loud.

"Dust," Eduardo answered.

Kylie looked at him. He was walking over to the bar having lost interest in the dust. Kylie looked back down. Roland was brushing it back and forth with the toe of his shoe.

"He's probably right," Roland said.

"Maybe we should get some for Egon," Kylie said.

"You want us to get a dust sample?" Garrett asked.

Kylie started to answer, looking around at Eduardo. She stopped, her brow furrowing. He and the bartender were talking quietly. The man had handed Eduardo a box and was listening to what Eduardo was telling him with an occasional nod. Kylie turned and walked over. The two men stopped talking when Kylie approached.

"What's that?" Kylie asked, pointing at the box he was holding.

"Nothin'," Eduardo answered.

"What are you two talking about?"

"My girls," the man pointed to a picture behind him of two grade school girls. "He's been baby-sitting."

"_That's_ your second job?" Kylie asked Eduardo.

Eduardo nodded, looking at the man. "I'll be there,"

He nodded, watching Eduardo leave. Kylie watched him go outside, and then looked back.

"What did you give him?"

"A present for my oldest. I won't see her till tomorrow night and it's her birthday,"

Kylie faked a smile. "Oh. That's sweet."

The man's nervous smile betrayed him, revealing the lie she had been probing for. Kylie followed Roland and Garrett out to the car. Eduardo was waiting in the back seat and the box nowhere in sight. The three got in and Roland drove them back to the Firehouse.

"How old will she be?" Kylie turned in her seat to look at Eduardo. "The guy's daughter."

"Seven," Eduardo answered quietly.

"Kind of an elaborate box for a seven year old."

"You don't know Andrea," Eduardo answered. "She loves antiques."

"I don't believe you," Kylie said.

Eduardo looked at her, glaring. He reached under his seat, pulling the box out. Now Kylie saw it had a handle now. Eduardo cranked it and a jack-in-the-box suddenly sprang out at Kylie. She stared unamused at Eduardo.

"Cute," She said.

Eduardo pushed it back in and closed the lid.

"I guess I didn't see the crank when you almost ran out of there."

Eduardo raised an eyebrow at her. "Guess you aren't as perfect as you fake."

Kylie's set her jaw as she turned around.

"Ed, that was kinda harsh," Garrett whispered over Eduardo's shoulder.

Eduardo looked down at the box in his hands. He didn't apologize to Kylie, but he was careful about what he said to her the rest of the day.

#

The bartender waited anxiously at the door. Two knocks sounded through the door and he threw it open with a sigh. The sigh stopped half expired at the sight of the black-haired woman. The man stumbled back from her, his eyes growing large.

"Who are you?" He asked, putting a chair between him and the stranger.

She walked in, forcing him to step back. The door slammed shut behind her. She flicked her hand and the chair flew to the side. The woman started walking towards him, a sinister smile crawling across her lips. The man tripped over something behind him and sat down hard in a chair. The woman stopped in front of him, leaning over. She put a hand on the back of the chair and ran a single black painted nail down his face, her nail grating against the stubble on his face.

"Where is it?" She asked quietly, her eyes sparkling with evil.

"Wh-Where's w-w-what?" he asked.

She ruffled his hair, leaning closer. They were close enough to kiss and he could see the black lip liner on her lips.

"The orb. Where is it?" she whispered, her eyes watching his nervous ones.

"I don't know about any orb," the man whispered.

"You had it here. In the Box of the Keeper. You are the Keeper." She ran her finger down his cheek to his neck and began running the nail back and forth across his neck. "Where is the orb?"

"I'm not the Keeper. I was holding it for the Keeper. He came and got it today. It's not here."

"Who's the Keeper?" She asked.

"I don't know. I never saw 'im in my life. He's a Ghostbuster."

"A what?"

"A Ghostbuster. That's all I know. He showed up with them when they came after this thing attacking me."

She smiled, sliding her hand around to the back of his neck. She squeezed hard, pulling his face even closer to hers. Her eyes seemed to be swirling circles of gray and black.

"For your sake, you'd better not be lying to me. Tell me, where can I find these Ghostbusters? What does the Keeper look like?"

The man swallowed, staring into her eyes. He found he couldn't hide anything from her as he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eduardo and Kylie shot at the last ghost as it flew past and the two missed it. They spun and shot, catching it. Kylie waited for Roland and Garrett to fire before she tossed out the trap. It just clattered to a stop when the ghost popped.

"Another popper. This is getting old," Garrett said.

"And another pile of dust. _Now_ can we take a sample?" Kylie asked.

Roland nodded, walking over to a pile. He knelt down, pulling a plastic sandwich bag out of his pocket. Kylie knelt down with him, looking the dust over.

"That was fun. But only the beginning," A voice said.

The four looked up. A woman separated from the darkness on the catwalk above them. She was wearing a white dress with waist-length blond hair billowing on an unfelt breeze.

Kylie and Roland stood.

"What do you know?" Kylie asked.

She smiled seductively. Garrett moved up beside Eduardo.

"And are you free tonight?" Garrett added.

She leaned on the catwalk railing. "All I want is the orb. And then I'll leave."

"What orb?" Roland asked.

"The Keeper knows. And until I get it, this will only get worse. Perhaps he has the heart to watch his friends and family suffer, perhaps he doesn't," She turned, walking back towards the darkness. "But one thing's for sure, he can't protect them _and_ himself," She disappeared into the darkness.

"Who was that?" Roland asked.

"An extremely gorgeous lady with an extremely deadly secret," Garrett growled. "Why can't I find someone normal?"

Eduardo looked at him. "Normal? You?"

"Like your girlfriends are normal!" Garrett laughed, looking at him.

Eduardo turned without a word. He knelt down to investigate the dust covering the trap. Eduardo scooped some onto a finger, rubbing it between his fingers.

"EDUARDO!" Kylie cried. "You don't know what that is!"

Eduardo ignored Kylie.

"What's it feel like?" Roland asked.

"Real soft. Look how it sticks together," Eduardo showed his finger to Roland.

Eduardo stood, brushing his hand off.

"Are you feeling well?" Kylie asked.

Eduardo looked at her.

"Since when did you start taking chances? You don't know what that stuff is. Or what it'll do."

"And you do?"

"No. Which is my point."

Eduardo shrugged a little as he walked off.

"He's acting strange," Kylie said.

"Yeah. Real strange. Kind of like one acts when they haven't slept much and are working two jobs," Garrett pointed out.

"Why is he working two jobs, anyway?"

"_Money_!" Garrett said.

"If it were you, Garrett, I'd agree," Kylie said. "I have a feeling it's a lot deeper with him."

"He's cynical enough to do it for money."

Kylie narrowed her eyes at Garrett. "Give it a rest, Roller Boy."

Kylie walked towards the door before Garrett could come back.

Garrett looked at Roland. "He is."

Roland only shook his head, following Kylie.

"Uh guys...the trap? Guys!" Garrett looked down at the trap. He sighed, picked it up, gave it a good shake then followed the two.

#

Egon sighed, sitting back. He thought a moment, and then turned his chair around to face the four.

"So?" Kylie asked.

"I've never seen anything like it,"

"That always means bad news," Eduardo groaned.

"It has no organic or chemical makeup. It's almost as thought it appeared from thin air."

"It did. The ghost 'popped'. It appeared," Garrett pointed out.

"That too is interesting. I don't understand why these ghosts are 'popping', as you put it. Especially if the ghosts are giving off PKE readings."

"Maybe it's the woman," Roland suggested.

"She didn't give a PKE reading," Kylie said.

"And you said she wanted an orb?" Egon asked Kylie.

"She said, and I quote," Garrett started, "'All I want is the orb,' and then rattled off about something about a Keeper."

"Well... That narrows it down to about a thousand different orbs." Egon frowned. "Not to mention uncountable references to Keepers."

The alarm went off.

"It's going to be a busy night. I got that feeling already," Roland said.

"Go on. I'll keep you posted if I find out anything. Perhaps you could get her name if you see her again. That could help."

Kylie nodded, leading the three out. Eduardo stopped at the door, looking back at Egon.

Egon had stood to get a book. He looked up at Eduardo, watching Eduardo look nervously down the hall and then back at him.

"What is it?" Egon asked.

"I...uh...need to talk...to...you...later," Eduardo darted out the door.

Egon's brow furrowed as he pressed his lips together. He looked down at the table, his hand moving from the book to the unopened envelope on the table. His brow furrowed deeper in thought.

#

"Got one!" Garrett yelled, catching a ghost in his proton stream. Then it popped. "And it's a popper!"

Behind him Roland, Kylie and Eduardo made a circle, firing at the last four. Roland caught one and Eduardo caught the other, the two ghosts popping at the same time. The three relaxed some, looking around.

"And that's the way to clean house folks!" Garrett cried, putting his gun away.

"Has the Keeper surrendered the Orb yet?" A voice asked.

The four looked around, seeing a brown haired woman hovering in the air above them. There was a resemblance to the blond woman, but barely.

"We don't know what orb or Keeper you're talking about," Kylie answered. "Perhaps if you told us who you were, we'd be able to find it."

She smiled. "You don't lie well, girl," She sneered, thrusting a hand at Kylie.

A ball of flame raced towards Kylie and at the last minute Eduardo appeared in front of Kylie, taking the ball directly in the chest. He staggered back into Kylie, grabbing his chest then fell to his knees.

"We _want_ the orb. The stakes are rising. How long will the Keeper hold out?" The woman vanished.

Kylie looked down at Eduardo. He had lifted to one knee, still holding his chest.

Kylie crouched down, reaching for his shoulder "Ed—"

"I'm fine," Eduardo growled, getting to his feet. He turned away from them, starting towards the car.

Kylie looked at Roland and Garrett.

"Okay. He's acting strange," Garrett confessed.

Kylie followed Eduardo to the car.

"Eduardo, let me look at it," Kylie said, walking up beside him.

"I said I'm fine," Eduardo said, turning his back to her.

"Then there's no reason to hide it, is there?"

Eduardo sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Can't you ever leave well enough alone? What is it with you?"

Kylie brushed off his half-hearted anger and stepped around, grabbing his wrists. She pulled his hands away and gasped. His chest was bleeding a little and welted with burn marks.

"That's not fine Eduardo," Kylie said.

Eduardo pulled away, starting to put his hands to his chest.

"Let me clean it and bandage it," Kylie said.

"I'm fine, Kylie."

"Eduardo, don't even go stubborn on me. Sit your butt down," Kylie pointed to the back of Ecto-1, "Take your pack off and let me clean it."

Eduardo started to respond and she held a finger up to him with a sigh. Eduardo tried to shrug out of his pack. Roland finally stepped up and helped, carefully pulling it away from the wound. Eduardo sat down and let Kylie attack his shirt with a pair of scissors.

"What was this?" Kylie asked as she cut off a black cord.

"It, uh, was a crystal."

Kylie looked into his nervous eyes. "Uh-huh."

Kylie opened the first aid kit and took out a handful of moist towelettes. She opened one and began dabbing the wound.

"Why'd you to this?" Kylie asked.

"Do what?"

"Taking that ball of fire."

Eduardo didn't answer. Kylie looked up at him.

"Don't know," Eduardo muttered in a barely audible voice.

Kylie smiled, looking back at his wound. "That was pretty brave of you."

Kylie noticed right away there wasn't a nervous stream of words or flush in Eduardo's cheeks. With a slight stab to the heart, Kylie wondered if he was, perhaps, getting used to her saying it. And that thought made Kylie work in silence.

"We have to figure out what this orb and Keeper is," Roland said, leaning on the side of the car by Eduardo. He was looking at a bag full of the ash he'd collected.

"Maybe she's delusional and there's neither," Garrett suggested. He wheeled into Ecto-1 and sat behind Eduardo, watching the night.

"Maybe. Whatever the reason, she's got quite the punch," Roland said, glancing at Eduardo's chest.

"Ghostbusters," Egon's voice crackled over the walkie-talkies.

Roland pulled his walkie-talkie off his belt and keyed it. "We're here."

"How are things?"

Garrett keyed his radio. "Ghosts popped, witchy woman came, witchy woman went, Eduardo displayed an unusual streak of bravery."

The three glared at Garrett. He smiled, unaffected by it.

"That's good," Egon said, sounding strange.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked.

"I need to speak to Eduardo.

Eduardo took the walkie-talkie Roland held out. Kylie stepped back, letting Eduardo talk.

"Yeah?" Eduardo asked.

"Eduardo, I apologize for having to relay such bad news over the radio but your brother just called. Someone kidnapped Kevin."

Egon paused to let the information sink in.

"Eduardo?" Egon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you copy?"

"Yeah."

"Roland," Egon said.

Roland took the walkie-talkie from Eduardo, watching Eduardo's unemotional face.

"I'm here," Roland said.

"Drop him off at his place and then get back here. Is he alright?"

"He's stunned, but..."

"I mean, was he hurt?"

"Oh. Yes. She shot a fireball or something. It burned his chest pretty bad."

Egon paused. "Get back here right away. Egon out."

Roland put the walkie-talkie back on his belt, looking at Eduardo. He was pulling on another shirt, wincing as he did.

"Ed—"

"Just take me home," Eduardo said quietly. He climbed through the back and eased into the backseat.

Kylie and Roland exchanged concerned looks before getting in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I think I've discovered which orb this woman is looking for," Egon said as the three walked into the workshop.

"What orb?" Kylie said.

She walked over to stand beside Egon. He pointed to a hand drawn picture of a glowing, crystal ball resting on a symbol-etched stand.

"Orb of Mindova," Egon said. "These orbs were used by witches to amplify their powers and according to my Nexus search there were only five ever made. Legend has it that these a Keeper was chosen every fifty years by a something like a council of witches."

"So what does this _witch_ want with the Orb? She the Keeper or something?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. Actually, I don't believe she is the Keeper or she wouldn't be looking for the Keeper of this orb. I believe she intends on using it for evil."

"Great. And how do we find this Orb?"

"We don't. According to the text all Orbs were lost during World War I and have never been recovered."

"This lady wants this orb in a bad way, Egon," Kylie pointed out. "What are we going to do?"

Egon sighed. "I don't know," He looked at Kylie. "How was Eduardo when you dropped him off?"

"Stunned," Roland answered. "I don't think he's handling the news real well, Egon."

"You three can't handle this alone. It's going to take all four of you to defeat this woman. When you go out on the next call, be sure to pick him up. For now we have to wait for the next call so grab a book and see if you can turn up anything."

"Just the way I love to spend a Friday night. Reading," Garrett griped.

Kylie shot him a glare, sitting down at a worktable piled with books.

#

Eduardo looked up when he heard the Ecto-1 siren and watched Roland speed around the corner. He looked down at the steps he was standing on beside Carlos. Two police officers were standing on the step above them talking to dispatch. Eduardo looked at Carlos.

"You're staying," Carlos ordered before Eduardo said anything.

"No, Carlos. I'm going," Eduardo argued, moving to step down.

Carlos grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Eduardo yanked away, glaring at him.

"_DON'T_, Carl," Eduardo hissed. "Not today," Carlos started to say something and Eduardo got in his face. "Not. Today. _CARL_."

Carlos' angry face couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes. Eduardo spun, trotting down the stairs to the car. He got in and settled back into his seat. Roland pulled away from the curb, glancing in the rear view mirror at Eduardo. He was staring out the window, anger and sadness waging war across his face. Roland said nothing, instead turning his attention back to the road.

#

The ghosts circled the four in a swirl of color and evil laughter. The four stood back to back, firing whenever they could get one in their sights.

"This is crazy!" Garrett cried, shooting. It popped and ash scattered all over the four.

"This is ridiculous," Kylie corrected him.

Every time they shot a ghost, another one took its place. It was obvious that the ghosts were methodically keeping them pinned down as well.

"Must be how the pioneers must've felt with Indians are circling the wagons," Garrett muttered. "What I wouldn't give for John Wayne's opinion!"

The lights suddenly went out and there was confusion until Roland switched on his flashlight. The light revealed a woman, causing Roland to let out a surprised gasp, falling back a step. Kylie and Garrett found their flashlights and shown them on the woman. She looked somewhat like the last two, but with short black hair. The woman had a hold of Kevin by the shoulder, holding him back to her.

"Where _is he_?" She hissed.

The lights came on again.

"LET ME GO!" Kevin yelled, struggling to get free.

"Silence, boy," she hissed, yanking him closer to her.

Kevin was silent but his anger still showed in his face.

"Where's who?" Roland asked.

"Don't toy with me, child!" She bellowed. "Where is the Keeper? He was just here. Where did he go?"

Kylie looked at Garrett; Roland looked at Kylie. The three looked back at the woman.

"Lady, we don't know who this Keeper is," Garrett said. "We don't know what orb you want. What we do kn—"

She smiled suddenly. "Never mind. He's near enough to hear me. You have until dawn, Keeper. Then you nephew will die. And I'll find someone else," The woman looked directly at Kylie. "And she'll die even worse."

The lights flickered out and back on, and the woman had vanished.

"Was it just me or was she indicating Eduardo is this Keeper she's looking for?" Garrett asked.

Kylie looked around. "Guys, where _is_ Eduardo?"

Garrett and Roland began looking around.

"Eduardo," Roland called.

"Eddie!" Garrett called.

There was no answer.

Kylie sighed. "He must be at the car. Come on," Kylie turned, picking up two traps.

"He chickened out on us. Can't believe that. His nephew's in trouble and he chickened out on us," Garrett said, snatching up four traps and stacking them on his lap.

The three headed for the door. The door clicked shut behind them and the warehouse became silent. From behind a pile of junk by a wall a shadow separated, moving underneath some nearby stairs. Outside the three called for Eduardo for several minutes, then car doors slammed and there was silence for several more minutes. The engine of Ecto-1 rumbled to life but it didn't leave for several more minutes. Finally the car tires crunched over gravel and the engine noise faded away.

From under the stairs Eduardo stepped into the light. He let out a long sigh, walking to the door. Eduardo cracked it open and looked outside, making sure they had gone. He stepped outside then turned and knelt by the door, sliding a thin piece of wood between the door and frame. He turned around to his feet and looked at his watch; eleven twenty-four shown bright red. Eduardo took off at a jog, disappearing around the side of the building.

#

Eduardo knelt on one knee and dropped a backpack to the floor. He pulled the bag open and wrestled a worn, oversized book out. He opened the book, resting the spine on one knee and began flipping through the pages.

"Grandma's recipe for meatloaf?" someone asked behind him.

Eduardo spun to his feet. Garrett, Egon, Roland and Kylie stood behind him and Egon was the only one who didn't look angry.

"Uh... Hi... Guys," Eduardo smiled guiltily, holding the book behind his back.

They didn't return his smile.

"Egon _thought_ you might be up to something. What's going on Eduardo?" Kylie walked up to him, putting her fists on her hips.

"No-Nothing," Eduardo swallowed hard.

Roland snatched up Eduardo's backpack before Eduardo could grab it.

"Give that back!" Eduardo demanded.

"Not until we have some answers, compadre," Garrett argued. "Like where and _why_ you disappeared?"

"I...I... I got scared," Eduardo stammered. "And... Took off..."

"Any other time we'd believe that," Roland shook Eduardo's backpack fiercely at Eduardo. "But we caught you leaving your place and followed you."

"And you stopped at two houses and took an awfully long time at an occult store that closed the minute you walked through the door," Kylie finished.

"Which led Egon and us to a conclusion. Farfetched and preposterous, but a conclusion all the same," Garrett rolled to a stop in front of Eduardo. "You're planning on fighting this witch on your own, aren't you?"

The warehouse fell silent, the four watching Eduardo. He looked down, then up at Egon, then at the three.

"So?" Kylie pressed.

Eduardo sighed in defeat. "Yeah. I am."

Garrett started laughing. Roland and Kylie looked at one another. Kylie turned, reaching for Eduardo's arm. He pulled away from her touch. She looked into his face. He wore a mask of anger that she'd never seen before.

"Eduardo, she's a witch. A real witch. She'll kill you," Kylie said.

Eduardo didn't say anything.

"Look, Eduardo," Roland said. "We, I, can understand how you must feel. She's got your nephew and you want to protect him. But Eduardo, she's a _real_ witch," Roland handed Eduardo his backpack back, letting him snatch it away. "She'll kill you, Eduardo. You won't have a chance."

"Come back to the Firehouse with us," Kylie urged. "We can come up with a solution to defeat her and get Kevin back."

"No. There isn't enough time," Eduardo stepped back. "I got three hours to get ready. There isn't time to 'come up with a solution.' I gotta do this now."

"Eduardo," Kylie started, "She's a wi—"

"A witch," Eduardo interrupted. "Yeah. I know that. And this is something I can deal with. Something I know about."

"Eduardo!" Roland grabbed Eduardo by the shoulders. "She will _kill_ you!"

Eduardo pulled back, glaring harder.

"I. Don't. Have time for this!" Eduardo yelled. "I can do this. I don't care what you think or say, I can handle _this_."

"Because you a _SCIENTIST_ man?" Kylie scorned.

"No," Eduardo's fury melted away. "Because... Because... I can. I know about this. And I'm running out of time. Just leave, okay? I'll handle this, stop her, get my nephew back."

"Eduardo," Kylie sighed. "We accept the fact you've been hiding this from us, bu—"

"Hiding what?" Eduardo snapped.

"That you are into the occult. That you believe in witches and stuff," Kylie shook her head some. "I believe in it too, but that doesn't make me capable of fighting a real witch, Eduardo. And it doesn't make you capable, either."

Eduardo's face twisted into anger and disgust. "_You_ don't understand," Eduardo growled between clenched teeth. Suddenly he exploded with anger. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE? FOR ONCE I KNOW SOMETHING AND YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! I _KNOW_ WHAT I'M DOING! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME _FAST_!"

Kylie spoke again, her voice quieter, "Eduardo, come back to the Firehouse with us. We can sit down, work this out, finish her off, and go home."

Eduardo's face changed to surprise. "Home. Exactly! You all should go _HOME_!"

The four vanished from the warehouse. Eduardo sat down on the floor and began flipping through the pages again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Egon found himself in the Firehouse kitchen. Janine was just starting the coffee and had a pot of water in her hand. Slimer was finishing off a new box of cereal. She and Slimer both stopped, staring at Egon.

"Egon… Where did you come from?" Janine asked.

Egon looked around at Slimer. He reached out, grabbed Slimer by the arms, and yanked him down.

"I discovered a letter in my room today. It was unsigned. It said Eduardo was a witch and it had ectoplasm stains on it. Where did it come from Slimer?"

Slimer smiled sweetly and shrugged.

Egon let Slimer go, retrieving a folded piece of parchment paper out of his pocket. He unfolded the paper and held it up in front of Slimer. Slimer's eyes widened, his eyes watching Egon's finger point to a stain in the corner. "Where did it come from Slimer?"

Slimer didn't answer.

"Slimer?" Janine asked, setting the pot down. "I read that letter too. I want to know where it came from."

Slimer looked from her to Egon and back. He sighed and began yammering.

Egon waited for a pause before asking, "_This_ came from one of Eduardo's coven members? Tha—"

Slimer said nodded, saying something.

"Eduardo was given permission to tell us _last_ month?" Janine put her hands on her hips.

Slimer nodded again, continuing.

Janine interrupted with a gasp. "Eduardo's been hiding this from us for two years?"

Slimer nodded as he finished.

Janine looked at Egon. "Weren't you four going to find him?"

"We found him. He's going up against the witch."

"Egon!" Janine gasped, grabbing his arm.

"Janine, we will need help."

"I'll go find my suit," Janine dashed out of the kitchen.

Egon looked at Slimer. "When were you going to tell me Slimer?"

Slimer looked down.

Egon frowned, patting his head. "It's okay, Slimer. You two have gotten to be such good friends, I can understand why you would keep this secret from me. I'm glad you did."

Slimer smiled at Egon, which Egon returned. "Wish us luck, Slimer. And wish Eduardo luck. He's going to need it.

Slimer shook his head, talking again. Egon's face lost all expression to surprise. Janine ran back into the kitchen, stopping beside Egon. She stared at his face a moment.

"Egon?" Janine asked.

"Yes?" Egon looked away from Slimer at her.

"What is it?"

Egon glanced at Slimer. "Then wish _us_ luck, Slimer. We'll need it."

Slimer watched Janine and Egon race down stairs.

#

Roland hit the brakes, the Mustang sliding to a stop outside the warehouse. Kylie threw open the door, racing towards the steel refinery. Roland grabbed Garrett's wheelchair from the trunk. He drug Garrett from the car and tossed him into his chair. The two ran inside, finding a strange scene.

A large area on the floor of the warehouse had been cleared and a pentagram nearly twenty feet across had been made with white ash. At three of the points Janine, Kylie, and Egon stood with proton guns aimed at a black haired woman. She stood inside the pentagram with Eduardo, the two facing one another. In the center of the pentagram was a crystal ball. Roland and Garrett took their places at the open points.

"Keep her in," Janine told Roland.

"Where's Kevin?" Garrett asked.

"Don't know."

"Pay attention!" Egon ordered.

"Give me the orb!" the woman demanded quietly. She smiled, "And I'll give you your nephew."

"When you decide not to lie, let me know," Eduardo spat.

"You're no match."

Eduardo shrugged. "Whatever."

Fire sparked from her hands as she raised them towards Eduardo. His hand shot up and the flames from her hand hit an invisible wall. Her face twisted into a determined look and the flames grew into roaring streams of fire. Eduardo moved a leg back for support, but didn't show any other signs of weakness. She fell back a step, dropping her hands.

There was screaming and from the darkness. The five outside the pentagram spun, shooting at the shadows. The dark forms engulfed the five and attacked Eduardo, burying him under a pile.

The girl grinned and walked to the center of the pentagram. She picked up the orb, holding it up to look at it. Rays of morning light came through high windows, refracting inside and casting short rainbows around the warehouse. She turned, walking towards the door. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. She put her hand up as though against a wall and pushed with all her might. She muttered incantations but couldn't go past where she stood. She spun, waving her hand toward the shadows piled on Eduardo and they scattered.

Eduardo got to his feet, watching her. "Problem?" he taunted.

The shadows suddenly leapt back to where they came and the five turned, watching the two.

"Release me," she demanded.

Eduardo crossed his arms across his chest.

"NOW!" she yelled.

Eduardo didn't budge.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"Me?" Eduardo laid a hand on his chest. "I'm a scientist."

"LIAR!" she hissed.

Eduardo smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "You aren't the Keeper."

Eduardo's smirk grew. "Really?"

"The bartender lied to me!" she said.

"Naw," Eduardo shook his head, a gratified grin crossing his lips. "He didn't _lie_ to you. He _thought_ I was the Keeper. That's what they told 'im."

"And you've hidden this from me. How? How could you—" she stopped, her eyes widening.

"Oh. Please. Continue," Eduardo said.

"You're...You're..."

Eduardo lost his smile. "I'm what?"

She retreated a step, backing into the invisible wall. She clutched the orb to her stomach, but her fear was too obvious.

"I...I..."

Eduardo raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm not giving it back!" Her eyes narrowed and she added angrily, "And your nephew won't live when I get free."

Eduardo's hidden fury released without warning. When he spoke, his voice boomed with tone and volume he had never used before. "You have been sentenced, Katrina Valin, for betrayal to your coven, treason to the High Council, using your powers against your own, against mortals, endangering mortals and attempting to use the Orb of Mindova for your own gain. For these crimes you have been sentenced to die as a transient and never rise again!"

The girl, Katrina, sank to her knees, clutching the orb to her chest now.

"No," She whispered. In a louder voice she said, "No! I...I beg mercy."

"You have begged mercy and you have betrayed us!" Eduardo boomed, but it didn't sound like just his voice. It sounded like hundreds, maybe thousands, of voices speaking at once. The voices rattled the windows and shook the ground.

Katrina began crying. "I swear. I won't—"

"You're sentence has been decided," Eduardo grated in a quiet voice.

The orb began to glow with a white light. Katrina looked down at it. She threw it to the ground and watched it roll to a stop at Eduardo's feet. He picked it up and held at chest level. Light swirled inside the orb, growing brighter until it burst from the orb and grabbed Katrina by the wrists. She pulled back in a struggle to get free. Ribbons of light wrapped around her, covering her from head to toe. In an instant, the light vanished and the girl crumpled to ground. Eduardo swept his hand over the orb and along with the pentagram it disappeared. He walked over to her, kneeling on one knee and laid his hand on her forehead.

"Edua—" Kylie started

"Not now," Eduardo said.

"But Ed—"

"_Not_. _Now_," Eduardo repeated.

Eduardo took his hand away and gently shook Katrina. She stirred, looking up at Eduardo.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up.

"You don't remember?" Eduardo asked.

"No."

"Well, yo—" Garrett started. Janine slapped her hand over Garrett's mouth.

Eduardo looked away from Garrett to Katrina. "You were victim to a transdimensional mutation. Or that's what Egon says."

"A what?" She asked.

"Transdimensional mutation," Egon repeated. "In laymen's terms, you were a bug."

"Oh," She looked around. "I don't remember how I got here."

"Classic symptom," Egon said.

"Yeah. Don't worry. You'll remember everything later. What's your name?" Eduardo asked.

She hesitated, looking around, then at Eduardo. "I don't remember."

"Oh. Well...I'm sure you will. We should probably get you to a doctor. A friend of mine's a doctor. Unless you wanna go to the hospital."

"No!" Katrina cried, looking wide-eyed at Eduardo. "I mean...I don't think I could explain it. I'll see your friend."

"All right. I'll take you."

"We ca—" Kylie started, but Egon's hand on her shoulder stilled her.

"All right. If you don't think she'll mind," Katrina said

"Not at all," Eduardo stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "She's a good friend. Did this for me before. She's kinda into ghosts and stuff."

"Oh. Okay," Katrina let Eduardo turn her towards the door.

Eduardo glanced back at the group before they disappeared out the door into the morning light.

"What was _that_ about?" Kylie demanded, turning to face Egon.

"I think we should return to the Firehouse to discuss this further," Egon said, walking towards the door alone.

Kylie thought about arguing it. She opened her mouth to argue about it. She looked around at hand on her shoulder; and Janine was shaking her head. Kylie looked at Egon's back with a sigh.

#

All eyes turned to the door when it opened and watched Eduardo slink in. He stopped in front of the car with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"How is she?" Egon asked.

"She's fine."

"Why couldn't she remember anything?" Kylie asked.

Eduardo looked nervously down. "I...had to...make her...forget."

Kylie's eyes narrowed. "Egon's right? You're a _witch_?"

Eduardo didn't answer, but his increasing nervousness was answer enough. Kylie sank into a chair, staring at him.

"So, you can like conjure up stuff and things?" Garrett asked.

Eduardo nodded.

"Why didn't you just come out and tell us, Eduardo? Why the letter?" Janine asked.

Eduardo shrugged a little.

"And what would have happened if I had come to you about it first?" Egon asked.

That made Eduardo look up. "What?"

"I have been suspicious of it for quite some time, Eduardo. Things that haven't quite fit ever since Lita attacked you."

"You've known?"

Egon leaned back on Janine's desk, crossing his arms across his chest. "While Lita was in you, I had called a friend who knew of her to help. He insisted that Lita only chose witches and warlocks so she could use their powers to enhance her own power. I didn't believe him at the time, but I began to wonder when you recited the incantation but had never been told it. After some research I found that it was an incantation that most witches learn after they've been accepted into a coven."

"That didn't entirely convince me. Then we all had the same dreams...except you. Kylie and I went to Jamaica Bay and took readings that day; we found traces of ectoplasmic activity in the area, but it was scattered over a large area. They were readings we usually get after a very large entity has been trapped. I passed it off as an unusual anomaly; I've seen this before. I didn't want to believe it, Eduardo. You've never come across as a person that believes in witchcraft."

"But a month later, when I was running a routine check on the Containment Unit I found an uncharted PKE pattern, which of course I tried to match. The PKE pattern correlates almost exactly with the reading from Jamaica Bay, which lead me to conclude that the dreams I and the others experienced were not dreams at all."

"That they were, in fact, actual events, and that you had engineered selective amnesia in all of us, for some unknown reasons. That's when I began to check you background more thoroughly then I had already done, and found out who you really are. And then I received the letter yesterday afternoon."

Eduardo wilted, sitting against Ecto-1. "You...You've been asking..."

"They were sources I trust, Eduardo. I would never do anything to endanger you."

Eduardo shook his head, looking down. "They'll find out."

"No they won't," Egon argued. "You will have to trust me. What I would like to know is why you chose to make us forget about the time spent in the demon's maze."

"I didn't want anyone to find out."

"You mean...those whacked dreams were _real_?" Garrett demanded.

"Yes," Egon answered.

"So" Roland paused. "You're really a witch?"

Eduardo nodded.

"Are you any good?"

"Got rid of wicked witch of the east, didn't I?"

"With help," Kylie said.

"No. I didn't get help."

"What was the orb?"

"That wasn't ever the Orb of Mindova," Eduardo said.

"It wasn't?" the five asked.

"No. It was just a crystal ball. I used it as bait. The real Orb's safely kept somewhere even I don't know about."

"You mean...the light show..," Garrett started.

"That was all my work," Eduardo said, smiling proudly. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"No. She couldn't remember anything," Kylie argued.

"She wasn't supposed to. She wasn't a witch no more."

"You made her not a witch."

"She wasn't a natural witch."

"A natural witch and taught witch, there's no difference," Kylie argued.

"Yeah there is. A natural witch is born with the power. Like me. And a taught witch has to learn to harness power. Like her. And she wasn't so strong. Sh—"

"You could have fooled us. She was appearing and disappearing and send shadows after us."

Eduardo waved a hand, frowning. "All simple stuff. Any beginner can learn it."

The phone rang and Janine walked around the desk to answer it.

"Really?" Kylie let her interest show with the question.

"Yeah," Eduardo said.

"Any beginner?" Garrett asked.

Eduardo paused. "I can teach you. I'm allowed to teach it."

"Then you should make all of you appear on 56th. Got a live one," Janine said, standing up. She held out a piece of paper.

Kylie grabbed it, walking to the car. She stopped by Eduardo, looking up at him.

"What else are you allowed to teach?"

Eduardo shrugged. "Depends."

"Tell me on the way," Kylie got in.

Eduardo smiled, getting in. Kylie turned in the seat, letting Eduardo lean over the seat next to her. He began talking in a voice unusually quiet for all the excitement that kept the words flowing. Roland and Garrett got in, letting Eduardo talk. If anything, it was good not to have him in such a cranky mood for a change. Roland left, leaving Janine and Egon alone.

"I thought you were going to talk to him," Janine said.

"About?" Egon asked.

"How mad you are."

"It can wait."

"Egon."

"There will be a time for it. Right now is inconvenient."

Janine leaned on the desk, looking at Egon. "You're not as mad as you said, are you?"

"I'm very angry. But it can wait."

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Egon."

"To erase our memories? For what reason?" Egon looked at her.

Janine couldn't answer and for once, she decided not to voice her opinion. She sat down, starting on the bookkeeping. Egon looked out the front door, returning to his private thoughts.


End file.
